


Heartbreak

by LollipopDinosaurProductions



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopDinosaurProductions/pseuds/LollipopDinosaurProductions
Summary: Pretty much the story of someones who's life kinda sucks.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story so please don't judge! I will try and update every week, but I dance and competition season is round so, yah.

Alexandra Had a good life. Emphasis on the HAD. Her parents were kind to her, until she reached the age of 12. That’s when her dad began to neglect her, and her mother showed signs of a deadly illness. Her father would leave every day to head to work, and he would come back really late. Alexandra had to get up really early to treat her mother, get ready for school, and walk there because her father would either be gone or he would refuse to drive her. She managed through, even in winter, but when she turned 15, everything changed.

One morning, Alexandra woke to the sound of a low buzzing noise. Who could that be? Sh thought. She picked it up and answered. Someone picked up on the other line and mumbled “Hello?” “Um, yes?” She responded wearily. This was the first time anyone other than her parents had called her, and she was nervous. “Uh, hi! I’m Johnathan Laurens, but you can call me John. I noticed we have math together, and you kinda stand out to me. I was wondering if- er- I uh- it would be nice if-” He cut off there. “What?” She asked curiously. “Would you like to go on a date with me? Tomorrow night at 7 I could pick you up if that’s okay…” She paused. This had never happened before. She didn’t want to blow up her chance. “O-okay. Sure.” She hung up and jumped onto her bed with a big smile on her face for a few moments before heading to nurse her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that it was so short! Trust me, these will be 5x as longer, I just needed to get something out so you had something to read! I also ask that if you are going to comment, I ask for no hate, but constructive criticism. I'm still working on my writing skills, and I just want you all to be happy. GTG! LDP out!


End file.
